A 'Victorian' Affair
by Abigail Esss
Summary: Inspired by Madeleine Stowe's quote about 19th century corsets, this is a convict story set in Victorian England. Sorry convict fans, David does feature but only partly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sighed contently as she lay in the arms of the man she loved; the man who truly understood her. David Clarke. Their bodies were intertwined as they lay there, the afternoon sun cascaded through the balcony doors. She was happy.

"Victoria please, let me take it off…"

"No David, Conrad laces and unlaces it. He would know in an instant if it had been taken off and without telling him the truth I can't think of a valid reason…"

"No, you're right I just wished you weren't married to that monster!"

Victoria Grayson (the Duchess of Oxford) had been married to Conrad Grayson for four years and together they had a son Daniel. The marriage hadn't been one that Victoria had sought and in fact she had done almost everything she could to get out of it and although it had ultimately been her choice, the nuptials had been forced upon her by her mother. Victoria did enjoy the lifestyle that came with the title however she was lonely. Conrad was either out dealing with estate matters or his many investments and when he was at home he still chose work over her. She, in instant, would have changed any of the dresses and big houses and London Society in order to find happiness and fulfilment. She had managed to struggle with the cage of her life for three years doing exactly what was expected of her. Then he came along. David Clarke- one of minor investors involved in Conrad's latest project. They had first met at a 'Midsummer's Eve' ball that Victoria had hosted in order for Conrad to make business deals and since that blissful night nearly a year ago, the two had embark on a dangerous love affair.

Sweet kisses on her arms brought her back to present day.

"David, you need to go. Conrad could be back any moment." He stopped kissing her, groaned, stood up and began to dress.

"When will I see you next?"

"I cannot say just yet…" She trailed off. They both felt pain at their farewells. After he finished dressing, he kissed her forehead and climbed over the balcony leaving Victoria in a state of euphoria. She was still lying in bed half an hour later when she suddenly remembered the dinner that she was hosting that evening. Cursing, she quickly got up and rang the bell.

"The red would look nice, Your Grace." Ashley Davenport, the Duchess' maid commented as both her and Victoria were standing at the closet deciding on what she should wear. Victoria was still stood in her corset and petticoats after her afternoon activities. She often spent the afternoons like that if Conrad was out and particularly enjoyed the feel of the golden sun on her bare skin as she lay in bed with her lover. It was rare that it took place anywhere else as Conrad would surely wonder where his wife was but the possibility of getting caught added to the excitement of it.

"I don't want to wear red… I will wear the white silk…" She could still feel his kisses engulfing her arms. Ashley turned towards the other side of the closet to retrieve the dress when she saw Conrad Grayson standing in the doorway. Realising he had been seen by the young maid, he gestured for her to leave. Quickly Ashley placed the dress on the chaise lounge and exited the room. Victoria remained in her trance like state not noticing her husband.

"I always thought you looked good in red, but then again I think you look perfectly fine without clothes." He said alerting her to his presence. She spun round to greet her husband. "Turn around my dear." She obeyed him, well aware of his intention. Conrad slowly began to unlace the corset lace by lace. All Victoria could think about was how relieved she was that she had said no to David earlier that afternoon. His hands were softly caressing her back and in an instant the corset was flung to the floor. His lips trailed kisses along her neck, across her shoulder, slowly down her arm… oh how she wished the man kissing her was David Clarke. His lips…that smile…that kiss.

The plush bedding felt soft beneath her as Conrad pushed her gently onto the bed. Its softness brought her back to reality and her husband who was laying kisses on her chest before her reached her breasts. He took the left in his mouth and began to zigzag his tongue across the nipple eliciting a moan from the woman beneath him. Desire and lust glowed in his eyes and she knew that a part of her should feel the same but instead she was praying for it to be over. Conrad's hands slide down her body until they reached the petticoat; similar to the corset, this too was discarded on the floor rapidly. He was hungry for her as he fervently pressed kisses on her stomach leaving goose bumps on the now exposed skin.

Victoria knew what she had to do. She hesitantly reached up and started to unbutton his shirt only to be stopped by his hands. They took over the unbuttoning and soon he too was topless. However he still had his trousers on. His roaming mouth had reached her inner thigh and rather than leave a path of kisses he softly yet hungrily sucked the delicate skin. A small moan escaped her lips. After what seemed like too long and a failure at getting a proper reaction from her, he excruciatingly, slowly slid a finger into her folds. The touch sent a shiver through her body. In…out.. in… out… in… out…

"It's incredible how the slightest touch can gave the most euphoric pleasure." He smirked.

"Conrad, we can't, our guests will be arriving any moment…" even she could sense the weakness in her voice. He responded to her comment by adding another finger to the situation. The two fingers pumped in and out, in and out. Victoria focused her thoughts on the ceiling above her head as she managed to refrain from moaning in pure elation. She wanted to buck her hips against his fingers but knew that if she responded in such a way, she would feel as though she was betraying David. However all self-control went out the window when Conrad's mouth was added to the equation. The wet muscle slowly ran across her nub gently caressing it before he sucked so sensuously that all Victoria could focus on was how hard the orgasm would come. Sensing the beginning of the contractions, Conrad removed his mouth from her vagina leaving her in pleasurable agony. But it wasn't for long as soon after he removed his remaining clothes and entered her inner depths. A cry escaped her as he pumped in and out of her.

Within minutes, her body squeezed around him and the pair were in ecstasy. He was determined to not lose control but her screaming his name made it near impossible as she stared up at him; her eyes filled with lust matched his. She was still trembling from her first contractions when the second set began and he prayed to God that she climaxed before him as his own became more intense. Finally he came, filling her inside with his juices. The magnitude of sensation engulfed her in a world of elation and brought on her second orgasm.

Neither spoke for a while silently listening to the others ragged breathing and the clock tick by. It took Conrad quite some time to remember that they were supposed to be entertaining that evening yet neither was ready. Sighing he sat up and climbed out of the bed pulling his drained wife out of bed with him. He redressed himself as Victoria stood in the centre of the room trying to find out where exactly her corset had gone but to no avail. Finding her petticoat and undergarments on the floor in front of the door she pulled them on. Once he had finished dressing, he turned to her, the corset in his hand. Tenderly he wrapped it around her chest and began to slowly lace it back up lace by lace.

"I was right… you do look good with no clothes on." He said before he kissed her neck one last time and left the room. Victoria stood there dazed for some time before she rang the bell… again.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- Thank you to all those who reviewed. Lydia Davis and Michelle Banks appear in this chapter but their stories are completely au to Revenge

Chapter 2

"Victoria..." A voice brought her back to the present, she didn't know how long she had been standing there dazed but it was for some time. She turned to face her friend Lady Michelle Banks.

"What were you saying?"

"Lydia… she tells me that she has written to you but you didn't respond. Victoria she is completely alone in the world and she thought that you were her friend."

"Oh, Michelle of course I am but Lydia chose her path and Conrad will not allow me to have anything to do with her."

"You could write to her in secret?"

Victoria turned to meet her friend's almost pitying gaze. Lydia, Victoria and Michelle had grown up together, their parents had been friends for years and the three had been debutantes together. After they had all met their respected husbands they had remained friends.

With a sigh she answered "It's not that easy… you know what he is like. He probably reads my letters just to make sure I'm not responding to her. Is she happy Michelle?"

"Incredibly, who would have thought she would have been brave enough to leave her husband and child to be with an artist whom she fell in love with?"

"I'm glad she is happy. She was irrevocably in love with Mr Andrews and I'm pleased that she left Michael but she should've taken James with her and raised the unborn child and James with Mr Andrews."

"Perhaps you're right."

They continued walking in silence for a few moments. They were in the gardens at Grayson Manor as Michelle had called in for tea with the ulterior motive of finding out why Victoria had been so cold towards Lydia. Conrad was at a meeting with his lawyer in the City and Victoria had been feeling quite lonely. It was three days since she had last seen David Clarke and she missed their time together, she missed his company and most importantly she missed him. She had been relieved when Michelle had first turned up but now she didn't like the way the conversation had gone; of course she felt guilty for ignoring Lydia but it wasn't as simple as that, she had disobeyed Conrad on many occasions but this was one that he wouldn't tolerate her disobedience. He had specifically forbid her from contacting Lydia and had warned her of the consequences if she did. It was something she wasn't prepared to do lightly.

"If you could send a letter from me inside your next letter to her, it would work. But more importantly are you going to tell me who he is?" Michelle looked blankly at Victoria "Chelle, I've known you most of our lives and I know that Henry doesn't make you glow like that so I'm presuming that you are in a similar situation to Lydia."

"If your marriage ever falls apart, you should become a detective!"

Victoria laughed as Michelle began to explain to her about Thomas Watson the Earl of Berkshire and Henry Banks best friend. It wasn't unusual for women to have lovers as long as it remained secret and telling your best friend that you were having an affair with your husband's best friend could possibly result in your downfall. Michelle continued talking about Thomas for some time after. The two ladies had now walked nearly the full length of the vast rose garden and the sun was slowly beginning to set; it was casting spotlights on the dappled pond. They were beginning to turn back when Michelle finally decided to change the topic of conversation.

"It seems that you're the only one who is happily married and doesn't need to find a lover…"

"Michelle if you think that, then you don't know me at all. Don't look at me like that. I know you're shocked but you of all people know how lonely I've been. If you want details, his name is David Clarke but you won't know him, he is one of Conrad's fellow investors."

The shocked friend then made Victoria divulge the deepest of her secrets on the promise of one hundred per cent confidentiality. So it became that two friends were united not only in friendship but in empathy and understanding that only those two felt and shared a deep dark secret that could never be revealed.

Little did they know that Conrad had arrived back from his meeting early and had been watching the two of them for quite some time. When he saw the two of them turn back around and start approaching the house, he decided to venture from his spot at the study window and go to meet his wife and her guest. As usual he was captivated by her radiating beauty; Victoria was dressed in a white, full length gown with an orange silk bodice and orange cuffs. The bodice was made up of two parts : a cream side front piece and an orange centre front; the sleeves were cream and the skirt of the dress was cream. She stood out against the green gardens and he wanted nothing more than to run out and take in his arms but he didn't. He stuck to propriety.

"Is that Conrad?" Michelle asked as they were roughly twenty metres from the house.

"It looks like it… he can never know what we talked about today!"

"I agree. If my husband were to find out…"

"Michelle I think in all honestly, it would worse if Conrad found out about my secret."

Their conversation turned to idle gossip about recent scandalous behaviour of lords and ladies in particular the countess who had been caught chained to a railing in protest for the Suffragettes. Conrad didn't suspect a thing as they approached only metres from him. Victoria smiled sweetly and he smiled back in response.

"Darling, I wasn't expecting you back so soon…"

"The meeting finished early and there was nothing more to discuss so I thought that I would return home early and keep my wife company but I see it wasn't needed. Lady Banks how are you?"

"I'm well thank you. But I had best be getting home, Victoria it was good to see you again. Will I see you in London?"

"I believe so… goodbye Michelle." She answered and watched her friend leave before turning to her husband.

"I have a surprise for you, my dear. However we have the small matter of your allowance to discuss, it seems that you have been spending quite a bit recently and I'm curious to know why…"

Victoria paused for a moment unsure of how to answer the question "I was bored so I had a few dress fittings."

"Well, my dear we will have to find a way to fix that…" His hand slowly found its way to the small of her back and he began walking forward forcing her to move aswell.

AN: Sorry for the lack of Convict in this chapter but it was necessary for later chapters. The next chapter is completely Convict.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Revenge =( I borrowed part of a scene from the show because it fit with the fic. As I promised this one is heavily Convict. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Well do you like it?" Conrad asked as he nervously approached his wife. She was sat at her dressing table in front of the mirror as Ashley was putting the finishing touches to her mistress' hair.

"What woman wouldn't? It's exquisite." Victoria smiled. The diamond necklace was exquisite, she wasn't lying but she couldn't help feeling that Conrad was expecting something in return.

"Will that be all Your Grace?" Ashley asked as she stepped back to allow Victoria to admire her handiwork. She nodded to the young maid, who quickly exited the room. Victoria felt sorry for the girl; she knew what it was like to move to a completely new place where you knew no-one. Ashley had been employed by Conrad not long after the wedding as Victoria hadn't been allowed to bring her own maid. They were near in age but Ashley was more insecure than Victoria and it was often difficult for Victoria to confide in her. Ashley was desperate to please Victoria out of fear for her job, it was her first and she didn't want to lose it. Victoria often wondered what it must be like to have the girl's job- was it easier than being stuck in a lonely marriage?

"I'm just curious as to why you're melancholy today – you weren't yesterday."

"Yesterday, I didn't have my best friend lecturing me on how lonely Lydia feels."

"Victoria, we are not having this conversation again." Conrad answered as he picked up the necklace and put it around his wife's petite neck.

"I don't see why not… she's lonely Conrad and I'm supposed to be her friend… if it was me, she would be there for me."

"Well, thankfully my dear you won't be in the situation to find out." Victoria inhaled deeply. "I know you want to be there for her but she lost that privilege when she left Michael for the artist."

"What was she supposed to do Conrad? She fell in love and became pregnant. Michael already knew that the child wasn't his…"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he replied "I suggest you don't mention _that_ at dinner since Lydia's _husband_ is joining us and that is the last time I wish to mention her!" He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving the room.

Victoria sighed. It was Michael's fault that Lydia had had an affair, if he hadn't been so unfaithful then neither would she. There was no point contemplating it; she was expected downstairs and it wouldn't do any good anyway. Conrad had made it explicitly clear that she was to have nothing to do with Lydia but she couldn't turn her back on her friend that easily… especially not when she could end up in the same situation.

Dinner was a dull affair: Conrad and Michael Davis spent the whole time talking about the stock market and other business matters and Victoria couldn't have been less interested. She spent the majority of the evening following the intricate detail of the carved ceiling but even that couldn't hold her interest. One benefit of the evening was she managed to form in her mind a plan of how she was going to write to Lydia without Conrad finding out. It was simple really; all she had to do was give the letter to Michelle when she next 'popped' in for a chat which wouldn't be too far in the future.

"Darling?" Conrad's voice broke her back to the present.

"What did you say?" She wasn't sure how long it had been since she stopped listening to their conversation but she guessed it was about twenty minutes.

"Michael asked about the date of the Midsummer's ball…" The word Midsummer immediately brought David to the front of her mind and she reluctantly pushed him out before she responded to her husband.

"It's the 24th June- did you not receive your invitation?" Victoria asked. How had they ended up talking about the Midsummer festivities, they had been talking about the Ritson's deal when she had switched off.

"No, I did not." Suddenly Victoria knew why- she had given it to Lydia months ago and she obviously hadn't told Michael about it.

"Strange, I definitely sent it." That was the only input she had in the conversation for the rest of the evening.

Conrad knew there was something wrong with Victoria and it wasn't just Lydia. She was awfully quiet and by the mood she had been in earlier, it was obvious that something was bothering her. He had the perfect way to lighten her mood.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she suddenly felt a hand caress her thigh moving ever so slowly up her leg.

"Victoria are you alright?" Michael asked in response to the gasp.

"Perfectly." She smiled sweetly before firing daggers to Conrad. They failed to stop his action though as his delicate touch was almost at her vagina. She shifted slightly in an attempt to place his hand somewhere else but instead it moved his hand to the one place she had hoped it wouldn't go. All that lay between his roaming hand and her folds was her skimpy undergarments as a small flame of desire ignited within her. With each touch it burned more intensely. Victoria could feel a small pool forming between her legs. She desperately needed to get out of the dining room. Conrad's fingers made a soft zigzag across her folds provoking an exasperated moan from Victoria. He had gotten the response he wanted however instead of pulling his hands away he continued to caress her vagina.

It was a blessed relief when the dessert course was finally brought out and Conrad needed to use both hands; Strawberry Charlotte Russe was served. The sudden halt left Victoria conflicted: disappointed that it had stop yet at the same time relieved that Conrad was no longer doing what he had been in front of Michael.

The dessert was satisfactory if a little lacklustre to Victoria but Michael and Conrad seemed to enjoy it. It was the aftermath that Victoria was dreading; traditionally if they only had a male guest (like Michael) Victoria would remain in the dining room until the men had finished their brandy, this would allow Conrad to return to his previous activities and this bothered her. How dare he do that to her at the dining table… how dare he do that to her in front of one of her best friend's husband… had he no shame? She was fuming!

Both Michael and Victoria had finished the dessert, only Conrad was still eating. Victoria was ready, as soon as he finished, she would announce their removal into the drawing room. That way Conrad wouldn't be able to do anything to her as it would be in full view of Michael. Time seemed to slow down and it seemed to take hours for Conrad to break of a piece of the Russe, lift the folk to his mouth and place it in. It was excruciating. Victoria sat like a panther ready to pounce on its prey as Conrad continues eating. The minutes ticked by.

After was felt like several hours, Conrad had one piece left. Victoria let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding. Finally she could leave the table. Unfortunately Michael Davis chose this moment to ask Conrad about his housing development in Northern Scotland. Conrad stopped eating and began to describe the plans he had for his future house in the country. Victoria let out a frustrated sigh. Really? Did Michael really have to ask at that moment when Victoria needed Conrad to finish quickly? She lost interest in the conversation quite quickly and so nearly missed her cue when Conrad finally put down his folk. If it hadn't been for her careless mistake spilling wine over her dress, she would have been too late.

In a blur before her eyes, Frank Stevens (the butler) and Mason Treadwell (the first footman) raced towards her. She quickly stood.

"How careless of me… would you excuse me whilst I change into another dress…"

"Of course not." Michael smiled at her.

"I'll join you in the drawing room." Result! Victoria smiled inwardly as Michael and Conrad also stood and retired to the drawing room.

It was sometime later when she eventually joined them in the drawing room. She had changed into a red dress intentionally; Conrad preferred her in red and she had come up with the perfect revenge plan – deny him what he so obviously wants. As usual Conrad was blown away when she walked into the drawing room and joined the bridge game.

Conrad was winning three games to Michael's two games and Victoria was 'out' when her attention became somewhat distracted by a slight movement of the door. It was a few minutes later when she heard voices. Then seconds later, the door open fully and Daniel Grayson came running in.

"Mummy…" Victoria smiled as her son ran towards her. She picked him up.

"Forgive me, your Grace… I couldn't stop him." Ashley Davenport stuttered nervous. Victoria turned to face her maid, confusion expressed on her features.

"Where's Mrs Hill?" Conrad questioned annoyed that his son and wife's maid had interrupted them.

"I'm not sure, I found master Grayson trying to open the drawing room door and before I had the chance to return him to the nursery, he had succeeded."

"Mummy, guess what I did today, I made a paper boat and Mrs Hill promised that I could sail it on the l…lake." At this Victoria's attention returned to her son. This is one of the reasons you stay she thought to herself.

"Thank you Ashley, you may finish what you were doing. I will take this one back to the nursery and find Mrs Hill." Without further ado she exited the room.

It took her an exceedingly long time to get Daniel to go to sleep as he was much too energized by his rebellion and his success at evading his governess and finding his mother. When she did finally get him to sleep, Victoria made her way back to the drawing room. As she was descending the stairs, Michael and Conrad were walking towards the front door.

"Michael, you aren't leaving us already are you?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's getting late." He smiled to his host. "Goodnight Victoria, it has been lovely as always." He then left and Frank shut the front door before he returned to the dining room to clear away the dishes. Victoria and Conrad were alone. She turned to face her husband.

"Well?" For a moment Conrad looked blankly at her "Would you care to explain what that was about? Of all the nerve? In front of Michael? What on earth possessed you Conrad?"

"Victoria," he started, trying to soothe her "We could, finish this conversation upstairs." He walked towards her.

Victoria backed towards the door. "Oh no, I'm not letting you talk your way out of this one!" How could you, under the table? Michael was sat opposite me!"

"You enjoy it my dear, don't pretend you didn't." This enraged her even further.

"That is of little importance, I have never been more ashamed or disgusted at you!" She was standing against the wall now and was trapped as Conrad approached her. His lips captured her with passion she had never experienced before. She so desperately wanted to pull away, be annoyed at him and carry out her revenge. Yet as he slowly guided her up the stairs, she wanted nothing more than for him to take her there and then. Her wish wasn't granted to her disappointment as he broke the kiss in order to see where they were going. Once he had gained his bearings he slowly began to remove the bodice of her dress and regarded it on the floor somewhere between the stairs and master bedroom. His lips left gentle yet passionate kisses on her exposed shoulder.

"Conrad, no…" She broke the kiss but her words meant nothing to him as he pushed her on the bed. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt then turned his attention to his uncooperative wife. Her skirt was disregarded on the floor quickly and Conrad began sucking Victoria thighs. Victoria herself was losing an inner battle; part of her wanting this yet the other half wanted nothing more than to scream at him…shout at him…anything but submit to him. At his current action, a sudden overwhelming spark surged through her and the part that didn't want it, won. She struggled under her husband before mustering all her strength and pushing him off.

At first, Conrad was astounded by her actions but that was soon followed by hurt- his own wife didn't want him?

"That is the first time I've ever been rejected by you…"

"Well Conrad, that's your own doing…" She answered but as soon as did, she wished she hadn't. Conrad began to redress and turned to leave when Victoria asked him to stop; she couldn't comprehend what possessed her to but a tiny part of her did want him to make love to her. Gradually he turned and walked back towards the bed. Victoria still lay there with her corset and undergarments on slightly dazed and confused at her own reactions. He unbuttoned his shirt and climbed onto the bed. Their lips met.

"This isn't over…"Victoria exclaimed as Conrad's lips travelled slowly down her stomach.

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the next instalment as it involves David.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed- it means a lot. I apologize for the delay and I apologize for David's appearance in this chapter but it is essential for the next chapter which is Victoria and her conflicted feelings.**

Chapter 4

Light poured through the gap in the white silk curtains casting small dots on her face. It was going to be another unbearably hot day. She sighed before turning over and reaching to the side of her. The bed was empty! He was gone! He had left! She was fuming! She had intended to finished the argument from last night- there was no way he was getting away with it- but that seemed unlikely now that he had vanished. However it did give her more ammunition; her husband left without waking her up… without even saying goodbye and that left her feeling angry and hurt.

After a few more minutes she decided to ring for Ashley but just as she was reaching for the bell, there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Your Grace… there is a man at the door."

"I will receive him in the library. Tell him I will be down shortly." Victoria replied before walking to the closet and admiring her clothes. She picked out a light green dress with a pink and green laced bodice and sleeves that stopped at her upper arms. If she was to receive one of Conrad's clients she had to look her best.

Ashley returned not long after and dressed Victoria. There was an awkward silence between the two of them; Victoria had tried on many occasions to interact with the young maid but she seemed intent on keeping the boundary between employer and employee intact. This disappointed Victoria as she had wanted to find a friend in her maid but trying to engage in a conversation was futile so she had given up.

Within half an hour of first being told she had a guest, Victoria Grayson entered the library.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Mr…." The man turned around causing Victoria to gasp. "Mr Clarke, I wasn't aware that it was who had turned up at my house unannounced.

"Forgive me Your Grace, it was rather sudden. Is your husband at home?"

"I do not know where he is but, pray, if I can be of any use… perhaps we could take a walk in the garden?"

"Certainly." He smiled that perfect smiled and she found herself melting inside.

They had been walking for several minutes in the glorious sunshine before they spoke.

"How are you Victoria? Are you well?"

"I've been better." She replied sharply before continuing as a result of David's concerned look. "I gather you have heard of the scandal of Lydia Davis?" He nodded. "Well, Conrad has forbidden me from having any contact with her and she is my closet friend. It isn't even her fault."

This interested David so he enquired how the scandal of an affair was not the participant's fault. Victoria told him the whole truth. Lydia had married Michael Davis not only for a position but also for love. Unfortunately he hadn't returned these feelings and no matter how hard she tried to make him love her, he didn't. Instead he had many mistresses. There was one who he grew particularly fond of; he bought her expensive gifts and spent most of his time in London with her. He even employed her. This was the mistake he made as Lydia found out about the affair. The love that she had for him turned to bitterness and hatred until she met Mr Andrews. At first Lydia had seen it as a way to get even with her husband… to hurt him as he hurt her but then it became something more. She had foolishly fallen in love. Michael found out and had forced himself on her as a result of the betrayal. Horrified by his actions, she continued the affair until Michael threatened to send James away. She then found out she was pregnant as a result of the rape. So out of desperation, Lydia fled to Mr Andrews to raise the unborn child with him.

When she had finished telling the sordid tale, Victoria paused for a moment. It finally hit home how similar her situation was to the one that Lydia had been in. Both women had fallen in love with a man they couldn't be with, without leaving everything behind. Both women risked their relationship with their son. Both women couldn't predict the consequences if their husband found out about the affair that they were involved in.

"Victoria, you don't think Conrad would…"

She was brought back to the present abruptly. "I don't know… he seemed to think that Michael had a right after Lydia had an affair but I really don't know if he would."

"Then it is even more crucial that we don't get caught!"

"I agree, perhaps we should go back to the house Mr Clarke, my husband may have returned."

She turned around and like a little sheep, he followed her. They remained in silence as they walked back to the house. Neither wanted re-approach the early topic yet felt they had to so remained quiet. When they were only a few metres from the French doors of the house the silence was broken.

"Conrad will be in London next week won't he?"

"I believe so why do you ask?"

"I thought that perhaps I could spend some time with without the risk of being caught- even if it does make it exciting."

"I don't see why not Mr Clarke." She smiled. He was perfect in every way: sweet; tender; considerate gentle; he loved her for who she was as a person… for all her flaws. She loved him, no she was in love with him yet he didn't awaken the passion that Conrad did. With David it was innocent, pure and perfect.

Conrad had arrived back home roughly an hour ago to discover that not only was his wife awake and out of bed but she was entertaining a male guest. The staff had been kind enough to not bother telling him who and this troubled him. There was a real possibility that it was Mr Andrews who had become on behalf of Lydia and if it was, he didn't want his wife's reputation to become tarnished by her spending time with an artist. To say he was relieved when they returned to the house and he saw it was David Clarke was an understatement.

"Ah, there you are darling; I was being to get worried." He spoke; she looked ravishing today.

"Mr Clarke came to speak to you about something but since you weren't here I suggested a walk in the beautiful sunshine. I will leave you to it." Venom laced her voice. She was angry. He had a feeling that it was about last night but he didn't understand what he had done wrong. Sometimes it was worth annoying his raven-haired beauty simply for how intoxicating she was when she got angry. They would later (he predicted) and it would be as explosive as an erupting volcano but there would be so much passion (as always) that it could only end one way.

"Mr Clarke, I apologize for my absence. What can I do for you?"

She slammed her bedroom door shut! How dare he turn up after his unexplained disappearance and pretend everything was alright. If he wanted to further enrage her after last night, he had succeeded and this time he wasn't going to get away!


End file.
